<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春日信笺 by Veronica_Kim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231484">春日信笺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim'>Veronica_Kim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There's a Place for Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swan Lake (Bourne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>王子笑了笑，把信小心地收进怀中，站起来握住天鹅的手，说：「来，我也想要写封信给你。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There's a Place for Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146416</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春日信笺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pullopen/gifts">Pullopen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文是《雪如尘》的续篇，大概算日常小品文？主要是用来 tie up some loose ends 的。有春天的花花，也有鹅比花娇的鹅鹅，希望皮站长会喜欢！再次感谢扣扣为我试读，只有经过了她的反馈我才敢放心大胆地发出来 =w=</p><p>决定给这个系列命名为 There's a Place for Us 了。</p><p>虽然没有什么特别需要预警的，但文章中途可能会有些黑暗，让人心情沉重，请谨慎。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>泪水模糊了王子的视线，但他能看到外面春日的清晨，天空晴朗，阳光透过窗子洒在枕边天鹅的肌肤上，他悦目的背部随着呼吸轻轻起伏。原来噩梦从未发生，王子并没搞砸一切，无助地看着天鹅在面前被撕碎。</p><p>王子调整着呼吸，用手背抹掉脸上的泪水，好了，好了，他已经醒了，那只是个梦。但伤感在空气中凝成羽毛的形状，飘浮在他四周，不肯放过他。天鹅身上的鲜血，随着空气中的浮尘落到他眼皮上。</p><p>天鹅也不知是什么时候醒来的，突然凑到王子胸前，抱住他，蹭着他来代替说早安。王子试图遮掩自己的哭泣，但未能如愿。</p><p>「你的眼睛……你哭了？」</p><p>「做了个噩梦。」王子赶紧说。</p><p>天鹅睡眼惺忪地往他肩窝上拱了拱：「没事了。」</p><p>「嗯……」王子拍拍他的头。</p><p>天鹅的手臂在他腰上动着，忽然停住了，掀开他的被子看，小声「啊」了一下。王子感到不妙，低头一看，发现自己晨勃了。他愣住了。</p><p>「做噩梦也还是会晨勃吗……」天鹅惊讶地说，「人类的身体好奇怪啊。」</p><p>「别管了。」王子唉声叹气，捂住自己的脸，「过几分钟就会下去了。」</p><p>「我可以帮你让它软下去的。」天鹅莫名自信地说。</p><p>「不用了！」王子咬了咬牙。</p><p>天鹅眨了眨眼，手盖上他的大腿：「躺好……别动了哟。」</p><p>那张被晨光映照得无比可爱的脸从眼前晃过，王子的胸口一阵炽热，他点点头，听凭天鹅脱去了他的裤子，连内裤也一并扒到了膝头，大腿上，他那双暖暖的手已经开始抚摸自己。王子深深吸气，把那个随便就勃起的地方交了出去。他暂时忘掉了噩梦。</p><p>被碰触时，他竭力忍耐自己的冲动。他太想去抚摸天鹅了，他想亲吻他，对他说一些很色情的话，把手放到那些明知他不喜欢被碰到的地方。天鹅赤裸的身体，柔和的目光，温暖的笑容形成无尽的诱惑，王子脑子里充满了下流的想法，却什么也不能做。忍耐使他的肉体几乎产生实际的疼痛。</p><p>当高潮过去，王子神志稍微清醒，他想，也许这种愉悦和苦闷的结合是对他的警示。若是过于享受，将一切视作理所应当，当天鹅有朝一日收回了恩赐，他会很难接受。现在，至少他能时时提醒自己，他们在一起的时光到底有多珍贵。</p><p>王子拿纸巾擦净自己湿乎乎的小腹，穿好裤子，天鹅开始像平常一样放松地靠近他。王子看了看床头的时钟，时间还很早，他翻开扔在床头的书，向后靠在垫子上。天鹅好奇地凑上来：「不起来吗？」</p><p>「被你搞累了，懒得起。」王子斜了他一眼。</p><p>天鹅用头拱了拱他的胸口：「你看书时，我可以靠在你身上吗？」</p><p>「可以呀。」</p><p>天鹅小心地枕在了王子的胸腹处，蜷在他身边，搂着他的腰。王子轻轻笑了，揉着他的肩颈。天鹅的重量微微陷入自己的身体，随着自己的呼吸起伏，好像他已融成了自身的一部分。</p><p>「会不会重？要我变形吗？」</p><p>「不用。」</p><p>王子特意读得比较慢，这样他就不用总把手从天鹅身上拿开来翻页，可以停泊在他的温暖之中。这是一本恐怖小说，王子已读了三天，也许这才是他做噩梦的原因。在阅读时，天鹅的肌肤和纸上印刷的字母交织成虚拟和现实的边境，王子被他们的分量压在那里，心神也遗落在了那里。</p><p>偶尔，王子会从书页上挪开眼，看着天鹅倚在自己怀中的模样。某一刻，他忽然希望自己和天鹅是活在纸上的，没人能真正撕碎他们，因为他们被写了出来，便永远存在。</p><p>王子一阵愣神，终于长长呼气，丢下书揉着眉心。天鹅哼了一声，蹭了蹭他。王子抱住天鹅的肩，向上拉了拉，让他靠在胸前，抱住他的头。</p><p>「我最喜欢你了。」王子小声在他耳边说，「我喜欢你总是认真听别人说话，不管你能不能听懂，你都会听，会仔细地想。」</p><p>天鹅在他臂弯中微微颤动了一下。</p><p>「我喜欢你游泳的样子，不管是人形还是天鹅。我可以一整天什么别的都不做，只是看着你游泳。」</p><p>天鹅仰起头来，眼睛亮亮的：「连你爱看的书也不看了吗？」</p><p>「嗯。还有……我喜欢你，因为你居然能和黑天鹅做朋友。」王子一本正经，「我不知道你怎么忍受那家伙的。」</p><p>天鹅笑出了声音，头往上拱，目光反倒低垂，手指不停地拧着被子：「你这是怎么了？忽然说这些……」</p><p>「没怎么，想告诉你我很喜欢你。」王子摸着他的脸颊，轻声说，「我见过你，你知道吗？在遇到你以前，我很早就见过你。我在梦里见过你，我在玩具箱里见过你，我在揭幕仪式上见过你，我在广告牌上见过你。你一直在那里，我的世界里到处都是你。」 <em>而我看到你在梦中死去。</em></p><p>天鹅困惑不已，问道：「你说的这都是什么意思？」</p><p>王子轻吻他的嘴唇，脸埋入他颈间，天鹅安静地偎在他怀中，过了半晌才问：「你……你知道我是真的，是吧？」</p><p>王子叹息一声：「我知道。我说的也都是真的。」</p><p>「哦……」天鹅徐徐在他耳边说，「抱歉……」</p><p>「为什么要抱歉？」</p><p>天鹅望了他一眼，闭目，贴紧他的肌肤，微微摇头：「没什么。」</p><hr/><p>每次和黑天鹅共处一室都让王子很别扭，甚至是想逃。只要那个黑色的身影出现在视线里，王子就感到心慌。与他有关的记忆全都太痛苦了，逃无可逃：黑色的枪在手中摇晃，脸颊被抽得剧痛，屈辱汇成鲜血从嘴角流出……血，在她的腹部，渗开。</p><p>谁也不愿意回想起这些事。</p><p>幸好，黑天鹅一共也没来过公社几次。但他还是会偶尔造访，毕竟他是天鹅的朋友。按照天鹅的说法，很多年里，他是他唯一的人类朋友。</p><p>天鹅是照着他的样子变形的。刚开始，他的面孔和体型都是模糊的，水妖让他必须找一个人类来模仿。他在公园里见到了玩滑板的青少年黑天鹅，从此便一直按着那个模样来让自己成型。最终有一天，黑天鹅发现了这个和自己一模一样的奇怪生物。但他没有害怕，没有逃走，而是惊奇地望着他，追逐他，试着和他交流。</p><p>老实说，这个故事让王子暗自欣赏黑天鹅。更何况，当他被囚禁在病房时，是黑天鹅聪明地意识到王子有可能认识天鹅，才会去找天鹅询问。说到底，他对自己是有恩的。</p><p>但王子还是有点害怕他。</p><p>晚饭时，天鹅坐在王子和黑天鹅中间，让王子松了一口气。他几乎没有和黑天鹅讲一句话，只是低头吃饭，让餐厅里嘈杂的聊天声淹没他的存在。黑天鹅也如往常那般，向餐桌上的众人施展着他的魅力，吸引着大家的目光，似乎根本没注意到王子。</p><p>好景不长，当王子收拾着两张长桌上的碗碟，准备去厨房洗碗时，黑天鹅突然出现在他面前，自告奋勇要帮忙。王子求救地望向天鹅，却没能得到帮助——画家正缠着天鹅聊天，搭着他的肩走出了餐厅，而天鹅就像平时那样，认真地听别人说话。</p><p>王子心中叫苦不迭，客气了几句，但黑天鹅已打定了主意。傻子也能看得出，他有话要和王子说。王子不能逃避他一辈子。</p><p>王子往水槽里放水时，黑天鹅等不及似的就开口了：「我挺好奇的，你过去凡事都有人伺候，现在呢，你得洗二十来个人的碗碟，还没有洗碗机。我能问问你是怎么适应的吗？」</p><p><em>这就来了。</em> 王子叹了口气：「一开始，确实很不容易。我得重新学习很多事，像个无知的孩子。像正常人那样生活，对我是一种全新的体验。」</p><p>黑天鹅把收餐盆端了过来，搁在柜台上，说：「恕我直言，正常人一般不会生活在公社。他们更喜欢有间公寓，或是房子，尽量少和邻居打交道，闷头多挣钱。我不知道从皇宫换到城堡里居住的人，能不能意识到这一点。」</p><p>王子尴尬地笑了笑：「那就算是，另一种方式的正常吧。」</p><p>黑天鹅在一边好奇地看着他。王子围好围裙，戴上塑胶手套，将玻璃杯放进水槽。黑天鹅帮忙把碗碟里剩下的残余倒进垃圾桶，再放回收餐盆，他黑色的袖子时不时蹭过王子的胳膊，让他内心发慌。</p><p>「你经常会这样吗？」黑天鹅问。</p><p>「哪样？」</p><p>「假装『正常』。」</p><p>王子狠狠地将红色从透明的杯壁上抹去：「我不懂你的意思。」</p><p>「得啦，需要我帮你回忆一下你在舞会上盯着我的样子？你那时意识到自己爱上了天鹅吗？」</p><p>王子真想把头扎进肥皂水里，让耳朵里充满泡沫破碎的声音。</p><p>「我们不能老是这样。」黑天鹅的脸皱了皱，「我是他最好的朋友，你非得把我当敌人吗？很多人觉得我挺有魅力的呢，你不至于这么讨厌我吧？」</p><p>「我不讨厌你。」除了这样说，王子也不知道还能怎么回答。</p><p>「我哪里得罪你了？啊，对了，我打过你……可是，公平点讲，是你自己拿着一把枪发疯的！」</p><p>王子把手中的杯子扔进水里：「我不讨厌你！不是因为你……而是因为……你说的没错，那是我人生中最疯狂的一天，看到你，让我想起那一天，我就很难受。好了吗？」</p><p>黑天鹅默默地把最后一个盘子放回收餐盆，然后转身，后腰靠在台边，望着王子。王子一言不发，用力清洗着。</p><p>「抱歉。」黑天鹅轻声说。</p><p>「没事。」</p><p>「我是想说……我花了很久假装正常，」黑天鹅揉了揉手腕，「我猜你花的时间更久。」</p><p>王子咽了下口水，手里的动作慢了下来：「我也不知道。」</p><p>「我的理由很奇怪，你知道，我长大时，周围所有的男孩都喜欢女孩，我也喜欢女孩，我特别喜欢女孩。」黑天鹅轻笑了一声，「所以，我以为所有的男孩也同样喜欢男孩。」</p><p>王子咬了咬嘴唇，把带着泡沫的杯子放到旁边的水槽里。</p><p>黑天鹅在另一个水槽里放水，继续说：「后来我才发现，事情不是这样，但我告诉自己，我没那么不同，其他男孩肯定也有一点喜欢男孩的。我反正喜欢女孩子，所以……我这样对自己说了很久，否认，否认，再否认……直到再也没办法骗自己了。」</p><p>王子瞟了他一眼，低声说：「你是什么时候决定要对自己诚实的？」</p><p>「在大学时……这么说吧，我学到了很难的一课。我没料到会那么难。」黑天鹅转过身，把手撑在台上。头一次，他站在自己身边，竟然令王子感到安慰。</p><p>「我小时候……做过很多噩梦，很多。」王子捏了捏手中的海棉，泡沫不断碎裂在掌心，「我从来都没能明白过，那些噩梦，现在想起它们，一切还是很模糊。我没办法把它们拼起来。」</p><p>「梦啊……」</p><p>「对，梦。还有一些人盯着我的目光……好像他们知道些我不知道的东西。」</p><p>「那，你是什么时候决定要对自己诚实的？」</p><p>王子停下手中的动作，转头直视他的眼睛：「从来也没有。直到现在，我还在告诉我自己，我只是爱天鹅，他是特殊的。」</p><p>黑天鹅回应着他的目光，对他点点头，拍了下他紧绷的肩，撸起袖子，把手伸进水里。厨房里充斥着碗碟、玻璃杯彼此相撞的声音。</p><p>「你会和天鹅聊这些吗？」王子问。</p><p>「严格来说我们就不怎么『聊』。他过去没现在这么爱讲话。你们在一起之后，我虽然一共没见过他几面，但他说过的话比过去几年加在一起都要多。你是怎么做到的？」</p><p>王子笑了：「我猜，现在我才是他最好的朋友了？」</p><p>黑天鹅吹了声口哨：「得寸进尺啊。」然后他笑得眼睛眯了起来。</p><p>「也许你可以更常过来。」王子把盘子放进黑天鹅的水槽里，「免得你的好朋友见色忘义了。」</p><p>「常过来？你们的晚餐吃得比救济所还要朴素，而且连个洗碗机都没有！整个公社全是一帮怪人，女巫上次在我面前烧了一张符咒！」</p><p>「是啊，但是，我们住在一座城堡里。」</p><p>黑天鹅放声大笑：「好吧，确实很有诱惑力。」</p><p>「而且，我也乐意听你带来一点家乡的消息嘛。」</p><p>「说到家乡的消息，你看过你前女友最近的采访没？」</p><p>王子攥紧了海绵，深深地呼吸：「没有。」</p><p>「没有？你们这破地方太偏远了，当地报纸都不关心她了。在我们那里，她仍然是个炙手可热的大明星呐。」</p><p>「刚到这里时，我在新闻里常常能看到她，尤其是她养伤期间。我不喜欢他们评论她的那种语气……」</p><p>「唔，不过，你也知道，我们这位好姑娘很喜欢被媒体关注。」</p><p>王子忍不住微笑：「是啊。她的确是。你说的采访是？」</p><p>「王室的新闻发布会，就是说要换继承人的那个发布会之后，她也被追着采访了。她把女王好一通攻击呀！你真该看看她那副张牙舞爪的样子。」</p><p>王子的胸口涌起一阵暖意：「我能想象。」</p><p>黑天鹅侧了侧头：「你和她有联系吗？」</p><p>「没有。」</p><p>「如果你需要的话……我可以充当联系人。」</p><p>「我……也许吧。」</p><p>「写封信给她怎么样？她至少也值得收到你还活着的消息吧。」</p><p>「……我考虑看看。她——呃，她、她最近还好吗？」</p><p>「好得很。片约不断，活蹦乱跳，尤其喜欢胡说八道。」</p><p>「嗯……你、你和我母亲还有联系吗？」</p><p>黑天鹅轻咳了几声：「没有。她早把我这个人给忘了。」</p><p>「抱歉。」</p><p>「少来，你心里是不是乐开花了？」</p><p>「我已经学会不去关心我母亲的私生活了。现在我只盼着她也别太关心我的。」</p><p>「向她出柜一定很不容易吧？」</p><p>「呃……我可能也、也没向她出柜吧……」</p><p>黑天鹅愣住了：「你是说……她不知道天鹅是男的？」</p><p>「哦，这个她知道。她不知道他是一只天鹅。」王子的鼻子有点发痒，用胳膊蹭了蹭，「我的意思是，我们也没真的聊过我的……我的……这能算出柜吗？」</p><p>「我也说不好。」黑天鹅叹了口气，「你太叫人困惑了。」</p><p>「对你来说，难道一切都很界限分明吗？」</p><p>「不，不是，对我来说尤其不是。」</p><p>王子苦笑了一下：「我总觉得自己好像……这里有一池子的水，我摸下去，不知道自己摸到的是盘子，还是泡沫。你明白吗？有时候一下子，『啪』，就破了，但我以为它是实体。即便是个盘子，也可能摔下去摔碎了。」</p><p>「你正在用洗碗比喻你的人生，你是认真的？」黑天鹅拽下毛巾，擦拭洗净的餐具，「太可悲了吧，哪怕是你。」</p><p>王子扬了扬眉：「抱歉，我们连洗碗机都没有。」</p><p>黑天鹅露出微笑：「好啦，看到你终于折服在我的魅力之下，这点事我还可以忍受。」</p><p>「拜托，好像你还需要我来证明什么似的。」王子翻了个白眼，「我可亲眼看见你诱惑了一整个舞厅的人。」</p><p>「哈哈，说实话，那天晚上我确实在试着勾引你，惹你嫉妒。」</p><p>王子的手抖了一下，差点把盘子给掉了：「你说什么？」</p><p>「我这人有时候是会犯点坏，但容我辩解一句，我真没想到后果那么严重。」</p><p>「你确实在试着勾引我？」王子恍惚地重复道。</p><p>黑天鹅调皮地吐了吐舌头：「不是什么光彩时刻，现在想想，我不该那么对你的。」</p><p>王子的胃里一阵翻腾，他闭上眼，低声呢喃：「而我花了这么久，一遍一遍说服自己，一切都是我的想象，是因为我脑子有毛病……多亏了你。」</p><p>黑天鹅动作不自然地往旁边挪了挪：「呃……我是得向你道歉，可你那时，也确实是很疯啊。」</p><p>王子把手撑在了台面上，低下头，不去看他，试着控制住心口燃烧的烈火：「好吧。」</p><p>「你母亲打了你一巴掌，你就掏出枪来指着她。」</p><p>「我记得。」尽管他那么想要忘掉。</p><p>「她大概从没对你动过手吧？所以你那么受刺激？」</p><p>王子瞪大了眼睛，转头看着黑天鹅，直盯得他脖子都缩了缩。「你这人到底什么毛病？」王子咬了咬牙，「你凭什么觉得自己可以问这种问题？」</p><p>黑天鹅脸色骤变：「好吧，我——」</p><p>「你以为我们已经是朋友了？」王子向后退了好几步，嘴唇紧绷，「没有人能在几分钟内就成为朋友，你就那么渴望让所有人都膜拜你？如果不能每分钟都得到别人的认可，听人说『你真完美』，『你什么错也没有』，是不是你就活不下去了？」</p><p>黑天鹅的瞳色忽然变得黯淡，目光冰冷，黑暗的身影仿佛放大了好几倍，盖住了墙上的荧光灯，他歪了歪头，伴随着空洞的脚步声逐渐逼近王子，好像是从他最恐怖的噩梦中走出来那般。王子倒吸一口冷气，身体僵住了，大脑也仿佛被冰封，还没反应过来，黑天鹅已经死死攥住他的胳膊，指尖带着蛮横的锐意，刺进他的肌肤。 </p><p>「你一有什么事，就喜欢往别人头上赖，是不是？」黑天鹅讽刺地笑了笑，「这样你就可以假装你自己不是个糟糕的人了。」</p><p><em>救救我，谁来救救我。</em> 王子想要闭上眼睛，但他身上没有一处肯乖乖听大脑指挥。只消一句话，他已经溃不成军。他惊异于自己毫无长进，又一次在黑天鹅面前陷入这种境地。</p><p>「你前女友能活下来纯属侥幸，你还记不记得，是你害得她肚子上被打了个窟窿的！还是你已经疯得把这事忘了？我可不愿意让一个疯子跟天鹅来往！麻烦你这次小心一点，别让他也为你挨枪子，我就谢天谢地了！」</p><p>王子的喉咙发出一种恐怖的响动，一点也不像是自然流露的声音，更像是嗓子被切了开来，喉管传出气流与血泡的声响。女友肚子上泉水般涌出的鲜血充斥他的头颅，漫进他的眼睛，他口腔里全是她血腥的味道。</p><p>「你我都清楚，天鹅会对你这么痴情，全是因为他太单纯了，你是让他动心的第一个人，如果他明白自己能有更多选择，他看都不会看你一眼了。」</p><p>「你走、走开……」王子颤巍巍地说，「别碰我……」</p><p>「你以为我乐意碰你吗？」黑天鹅鄙夷地笑了，把他推到橱柜上，背部砸得一阵剧痛，「怎么这么自作多情啊，被我给迷住了？这么一想，你跟我其实更有共同语言啊，可能在我和天鹅之间，你选错人了？我们长得都一样，他又不喜欢睡你，干脆跟我睡吧？」</p><p>王子张了张嘴，过快地呼吸，却怎么也吸不进足够的氧气。他四肢百骸全在颤抖，手指发麻，头脑无法思考，试着去抓橱柜上层的把手，指尖却无力地滑落。</p><p>「别……」王子抓住自己胸前的衣襟，试图安抚跳得快要爆炸的心脏，「别……」</p><p>黑天鹅尖锐的目光剜着他的身体，王子虚弱地靠在那里，眼前的一切都散落成碎片。为什么自己非得这么痛苦不可？不，没有什么是真实的，都是幻觉，都是幻觉，没有血，没有黑色的翅膀，也没有白色的。他离开了地面，展开双臂飘浮了起来，脚下是一片阴暗的虚无。</p><p>「疯子。」黑天鹅的双眼是一团黑洞，语气仿佛机器人。他松开了王子，往后退了一步。「别骗人了，你不爱他，如果你爱他，为什么还要自杀？」</p><p>王子发出一声惨叫。</p><p>一道白色的身影在余光中闪现，天鹅走向自己的样子仿佛是电影里的慢动作，王子不知道这件事到底是不是真实发生的，可能他太过期望天鹅会来救他，所以产生了幻觉。</p><p>「告诉我，你在哪里？」天鹅摘掉王子的塑胶手套，贴紧他的皮肤，握住他的手。好暖啊。</p><p>「……我……厨房……？」</p><p>「你刚刚在做什么？」天鹅望进他的眼睛。</p><p>「洗碗……」</p><p>「我是谁？」</p><p>「天鹅。」王子尽量将视线集中在天鹅的脸上。</p><p>「很好，很好，」天鹅的声音实在太温柔了，「深呼吸，慢一点，你能喘气的，好吗？留在这里，和我在一起。」</p><p>王子点了点头，天鹅搓着他的手，拉着他，把他的手放进水槽的热水中。温暖的实在感从皮肤的最外层逐渐渗透了进来。王子的呼吸渐渐平复了下来。他落在了地上，泄了气的皮囊罩在天鹅肩上。</p><p>而黑天鹅的身影，不知何时从厨房消失了。</p><hr/><p>热水从头顶淋得王子发抖。温暖和冰冷或许是一模一样的感觉。到底该怎么区分？</p><p>王子摸了摸自己的脸，眼泪和水完全混成了一片。墙上的瓷砖滑溜溜的，缝隙像是光洁身体上残破的裂痕，黑色的伤口在蔓延生长，狰狞地撕开光滑的表面。</p><p>母亲和黑天鹅倒是有不少共通之处，他们对别人表现得富有魅力，温暖，对自己却冷若冰霜，他们可以毫不犹豫地收回片刻的赐予，让王子知道温柔从不属于他。属于他的是他们扇在他脸上火辣辣的耳光，直到把他的嘴角打出鲜血。</p><p>黑天鹅对别人可以进退有度，但对王子，他就像不知道何为分寸，只会一路紧逼，用最刁钻的角度，把王子逼到死角里，退无可退。</p><p>王子抱紧了双肩，额头靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，热水滑落肩膀。他们的胸膛里真的像普通人那样，有一颗心吗？</p><p>至少王子知道，他的母亲的确有一颗心，尽管那颗心并不太常为自己而跳动。</p><p>「……门，拜托了。」</p><p>王子眨了眨眼，努力去仔细听那个遥远的声音。</p><p>「开开门，让我进去，好吗？求你了……」</p><p>不会的，没人说话，这是他的幻觉。他太想要有人来救他了，所以幻想了这个声音。</p><p>浴室的门剧烈地晃动了起来，像是快要从门框里掉出来。门外的声音愈来愈响：「我会把门砸开的！」</p><p>王子向门缓慢踱了过去，颤抖着握住把手，想了很久到底该怎么开锁。门的撞击声一下下捶打在他耳畔，不知是哪一下，将一把钥匙用力插进了他的大脑，让他一下子完全理解了门锁的机制。他凭借着刚获得的知识打开了门。</p><p>门外站着的身影是谁呢？似曾相识，却又认不清晰。他的脸庞在浴室的水蒸汽中显得煞白，黑色的凸起在额上挺立。是那个把王子逼到角落里的人吗？看起来一模一样。可是……不，不会是。他们的表情太不同了。</p><p>他冲了进来，作势要抱住王子，但又中途停下，小心翼翼地拉住王子的小臂。</p><p>王子一边发抖一边看着他，让身上的热水滴落到那人苍白的皮肤上。他的目光是那么悲苦，真挚，充满了恐惧。他在为谁伤心？谁会忍心让这样纯真的一张面孔挂上悲伤的表情？</p><p>
  <em>你不爱他，如果你爱他，为什么还要自杀？</em>
</p><p>「你还好吗……」他的声音随着水滴一道破碎。他的声音，他在湖面上嘶叫的声音，他随风扇动翅膀的声音，冬天时，他在岸上抱着自己湿漉漉的身体，向天空发出悲鸣的声音。王子记得，自己见过他，在遇到他之前就曾见过他。他的世界里到处都是他。</p><p>「我的天鹅。」王子说。</p><p>天鹅用雪白如翼的毛巾裹住几乎站不住的他，扶着他穿上拖鞋，搂住他的腰，与他一起缓缓走进卧室。就这样几步的距离，天鹅也会弯下腰来，让额头蹭在王子的肩上，仿佛不知还能如何与他更亲近。</p><p>「别怕。」王子恍惚地侧过头去说，「我在这里，哪里也不会去。」</p><p>天鹅点了点头，抓着王子的胳膊，力度大得快能留下指印，将王子牢牢扶住，不让他倒下。有另一只天鹅也曾用力抓着他的胳膊，但他们带来的感受是如此不同。</p><p>王子倒在床上，向他伸出双手，把他的头揽进怀里。天鹅温暖的嘴唇埋在他心脏跳动的地方，如果用喙，还可以亲吻他的胸膛吗？或者会刺穿他？像那些代表爱情的符号画的那样，一颗心被利箭刺穿。</p><p>「带我去湖边，好吗？」王子低声说。</p><p>「现在？」天鹅抬头看他，眼睛仿佛雾中的湖面，「天都黑了。」</p><p>「明早。」王子降落在他眼中，「明早，带我去湖边。」</p><p>天鹅的身体在发抖：「你……你感觉还好吗？」</p><p>「不好。」王子闭上了眼睛，「非常不好。」</p><p>天鹅的手臂用力抱紧了他：「会过去的，会好的。你现在先好好睡一觉，好吗？我陪着你，我会一直陪着你的。」</p><p>王子好奇地睁眼看他：「会过去的吗？你怎么知道会过去的？」</p><p>天鹅张了张嘴：「我……我不知道。」</p><p>「啊……我还以为，你知道什么秘密。我太傻了。」王子恍惚地笑了笑，「我以为你能看见一池浑水的下面，到底都有什么。」</p><p>天鹅抚摸着他的额头，低声说：「对不起……」</p><p><em>你为什么总向我道歉？我到底在干什么？</em> 王子用拇指描画着天鹅的嘴唇，在他额上吻了一下，闭上了眼睛，说：「没事。」</p><p>然后他让自己坠入噩梦。</p><hr/><p>「我不想去了。」到了早上，王子改了主意，把脸埋进枕头里，「我不想起来。」</p><p>「那我去餐厅给你拿早餐。吃完之后，还是一起去湖边吧。」天鹅说。</p><p>「不了，我哪里都不想去，好麻烦……我也不想吃东西。」</p><p>「去吧，求你了，出去晒晒太阳。」天鹅的声音在颤抖，「我带你飞过去，你一步都不用走。我会准备好一切，铺上野餐布，放上折叠椅，你只要在那里坐一阵就可以了。等你觉得烦了，我就带你飞回来。」</p><p>「不要。」</p><p>卧室里安静得王子都能听见自己的心跳，可那到底是心跳声，还是地震毁掉一切的轰鸣声？也许这个世界已经灭亡了，他们每个人都像是被砍掉了头的公鸡，只剩双腿漫无目的地跑在原野上。</p><p>天鹅一语不发，只是跪在那里俯身，头温顺地拱在王子颈间，嘴在他肩上轻轻叼了叼。他已经放弃了。王子忍不住伸手摸摸他的头。不知为何，这一幕似曾相识，天鹅的眼中满是痛楚，让王子心疼不已。</p><p>他盘算了一阵，去湖边没那么难，是不是？春天早上会很冷，但他可以穿暖一点，早餐吃饱一点。草地上的露水湿湿的，很烦人，但天鹅说会带上野餐布，可以坐在折叠椅上。他甚至不需要穿过树林中难走的小路，天鹅会带他飞过去。</p><p>「好吧，我去。」王子挣扎着说。</p><p>
  <em>记住他眼中的惊喜。记住。你是靠着这一刻让自己站起来的。</em>
</p><p>虽说几乎一切都是天鹅在准备的，但王子自己也带了些东西。当天鹅跪坐在王子脚边，看着他拿出来的东西时，不禁歪头问：「你说要来湖边……是为了写信？」</p><p>王子点点头，并起双腿，把信纸铺开在记事板夹上。清晨的风凉意甚重，他缩了缩脖子。</p><p>「是为了见你的心理医生才写的吗？」天鹅问，「他老让你写这个写那个的。」</p><p>「不是……但某种程度上也算是。」</p><p>「那是写给谁的啊？」</p><p>王子咬了咬笔帽：「我前女友。」</p><p>天鹅「啊」了一声，头向后仰了一下：「为什么呀？我还以为你恨她？」</p><p>王子忍不住瞥了他一眼——黑色的纹理衬着他清澈的眼睛，庞大的翅膀向后收拢，没有变成手臂。晨曦为他粉妆玉琢的脖颈披上丝巾，不远处，成片的雪花莲正巧从他腰线处铺开，宛如新娘婚纱绽开的裙摆，一直延伸到碧光闪闪的湖水里。</p><p>哪怕在最艰难的时刻，天鹅的美仍然能让王子感觉到自己是活着的，让他能够偶尔躲开自己那些糟糕的想法、恶劣的心境，专注在眼前的爱人身上，仅仅沉醉在此时此刻，没有什么能伤到他。</p><p>「嗯？」天鹅在他膝盖上啄了啄。</p><p>「我不恨她。」王子定定神，轻声说，「她要是不恨我就好了……」</p><p>天鹅安抚地在他肩上拱了拱，王子苦笑了一下，摸摸他的脖子，他美丽的身体是如此温暖：「那个……你不介意吧？我写信给她。」</p><p>天鹅翅膀尖上的羽毛抖了抖：「不介意啊。你写吧，我在这里陪着你。」</p><p>「你可以去湖里，」王子亲了亲他的头顶，「我喜欢看你游泳。」</p><p>「但是……你一个人没事吗？」</p><p>「我没有一个人啊，你别游得太远嘛。」</p><p>「可我担心你……你昨天晚上的样子好吓人。」</p><p>「现在感觉已经好多了。」</p><p>天鹅点点头，站起来展开翅膀摆动几下，转身离开。</p><p>王子低下头，打开笔帽，捏了捏信纸的边缘。再度抬头时，天鹅正在岸边，扭头看着自己。被树叶打碎的光线点缀在他洁白的羽毛上，湖面波澜不惊地等候着他，他与碧色联成一体，盈盈而立，翅膀自由地舒展。世上没有任何事物能与这幅画面相比。</p><p>王子忍不住伸手向他挥了挥。「别游太远！」他喊道。</p><p>天鹅点点头，虽说看不太清，但好像是露出了微笑。</p><p>直到目送天鹅的身体没入湖中，翅膀扑打水面的声音远远传来，王子才再度垂首，他在信纸的左上角缓缓写下前女友的名字。湖边，纸张，她的名字从笔尖流泻，湖中的天鹅发出嘶叫……</p><p>他记得那个夜晚，城市公园的路灯闪着惨白的光，他的眼睛只能看得清垃圾桶，从里面翻出一张皱巴巴的纸。大衣兜里有笔，他掏出来，写下她的名字。王子抬起头，所有一切都重叠在了一起。一丛蓟灌木穿透垃圾桶，细长的鸟屋闪着路灯的光，折叠椅向两边伸展成为公园长椅，天鹅游在湖中。</p><p>她的名字在纸上。</p><p>但是这一次，内容是不同的，她的名字代表的一切也是不同的。王子试着再度回忆起那一刻的心情，一边望向信纸，仔细思考这一次，他想对她说的话。他对她真正的想法，他对她所有的亏欠。</p><p>他开始写。很快，周围的景物消失了，只余天鹅还在视线中伸长他的脖颈。王子挣扎在迷雾中寻觅他想要的语言，一点点从虚空中抓到晃动的绳索，攀着它摸索，拽出巨大冰冷的石怪。笔下的墨迹形成巨大的网，连接着过去，未来，真实与幻想。</p><p>写完后他略略读了一遍，准备在边缘处稍作修改，等回去再去图书室抄写一份。他得尽快，黑天鹅下午就会回去——</p><p>「写得怎么样了？」</p><p>王子抬起头，对天鹅笑了笑：「已经写好了。再等一下，我得改一改。」</p><p>天鹅「嗯」了一声，在他身边趴下了，没有趴在野餐布上，而是直接用他的肉体压着春天的草坪，窸窣的声响从他胸膛碾着的部位传来。他背上缀满水珠，像湖水一样倒映着天空的色彩。天鹅的身体带着独特的野性，在他接近着水和天空时，散发着最为恣意的美。</p><p>王子忍不住伸手在他后颈揉了揉。即便视野中的一切都消失，他也仍会在他眼中。</p><p>「你都写了些什么啊？」</p><p>「啊……信，是非常隐私的，一般来说，只有写信的人和收信的人可以知道内容。」</p><p>「哦。」天鹅蹙眉，「好吧。你给心理医生写的也是信吗？」</p><p>「不太一样，但很相似。有些平时很难说出口，很难摸得清的东西，我们就会把它写下来，这样更容易表达出自己。」</p><p>天鹅点点头。王子一边修改着信，一边时不时弯下腰去，伸手在他背上拍一拍。只要天鹅在身边，他根本没办法一点都不碰他。王子真的不明白，在做爱时自己到底是怎么忍得住的。</p><p>「好啦。」王子把记事板夹往身边一丢，笔在手中转了一圈，盖上笔帽，「改得差不多了，我们可以回去了。」</p><p>他从折叠椅滑下，也趴了下来，靠在天鹅身边，扭头看着他。</p><p>「你好像，精神确实好多了……」天鹅小声说，「是因为给她写信的缘故吗？」</p><p>「或许有这个因素在……但是说不定，是多亏了你拉我来湖边散心吧？」</p><p>天鹅把脸整个埋进了胳膊里，王子眨眨眼，戳戳他的肩：「怎么了？吃醋了吗？」</p><p>「我也不知道……这算不算吃醋。」天鹅的声音闷闷的。</p><p>「到底怎么了？告诉我吧。」</p><p>「我……你会不会觉得我很笨啊？」</p><p>王子怔住了：「你说什么？」</p><p>「你很爱看书，还总在写东西，可我都不识字。你平时说的那些话，说在梦里见过我啊，水的下面有什么啊，我听得稀里糊涂的。树枝想教我识字，但我搞不懂那些画符，怎么就能和声音连起来……你、你会给别人写信，写只有你们彼此才能明白的信，可你永远都不会给我写信的。我看不懂。」</p><p>王子皱紧了双眉，揉着他的肩膀说：「你别胡思乱想……」</p><p>「昨天晚上，画家找我聊天……他讲了好多我完全听不懂的话，关于艺术的，他想知道我到底能不能理解艺术。他说你受过最好的教育，对绘画品味特别好，之类的……我坐在那里听他讲，觉得自己是个笨蛋。」</p><p>王子攥紧了手里的笔，用力往地上戳了戳。他见过天鹅，他在自己的世界里见过他无数次。害怕被忽视，总感觉自己不够好，渴望最爱的人给予自己一点认可……</p><p>天鹅忽然从胳膊里抬起头来，皱眉说：「唉，你心情那么不好，我还拿这些小事来烦你……对不起。」</p><p>认为自己的事不如别人的重要？甚至更熟悉了。王子叹了一口气，凑过去，在天鹅的肩膀上轻吻着，手放到他的腰间，说：</p><p>「你不笨，别理他。你听不懂我说的话，那又如何？我自己都不见得明白我在说什么！我需要的是你在我身边，倾听我，而你每一次都是那么做的，从来没让我失望过。」</p><p>天鹅躲闪着他的目光，远远地望着树丛。</p><p>「我是爱看书，但我其实很爱看那些好玩刺激的故事，有点像你喜欢的电视那样，下次我读给你听吧，我最近在看的是一本恐怖小说，可精彩了。」</p><p>「为什么人类会喜欢看可怕的东西啊……」天鹅困惑地问。</p><p>「说到艺术，你喜欢听音乐的啊，是不是？」</p><p>「这个，确实是。」天鹅终于直视王子，脸上像是放光，「我最喜欢音乐了。」</p><p>「唱片响起来的时候，你都会听得很入神。」王子笑着说，「小提琴手每次一开始演奏，你好像把什么都忘了。」</p><p>「是啊，那种声音……那种……不知道怎么说，可是我很爱听。」</p><p>「所以，你当然理解艺术。」王子轻声说，吻着天鹅的脖子，「更不要说，你自己就是艺术。我只要能看着你，就是见到这世上最伟大的艺术了。」</p><p>天鹅的皮肤白得不同于人类，所以脸红起来也格外好看。王子的手碰到他身下的草，沾着些许草叶，顺着他的背脊摩挲：「那么……想要我去教训一下画家吗？」</p><p>天鹅睁大了眼：「什么？」</p><p>「他伤害了你的感情，要按照天鹅的规矩来吗？如果你希望的话。」</p><p>「你是在开玩笑吗……」天鹅愣愣地问。</p><p>「没有。我没开玩笑。有一种人类的古老传统，叫做『决斗』。人们会为了维护亲近之人的声誉，向别人提出挑战。」</p><p>「我上次那样做，你不是很生气吗……」</p><p>「因为你都没问过我的意见啊！我现在在问你呢，想要我为你决斗吗？我会的。」</p><p>天鹅轻轻地撑起身体，拉开一点他们的距离，看着王子，漂亮的眼睛眨个不停，嘴角止不住地泛起得意的笑容来。他这副又惊又喜的样子实在太可爱了，王子忍不住伸手抚摸他的耳垂，凑到他耳畔，告诉他：「我愿意为你决斗。」</p><p>天鹅像是被他的话语融化了一般，软软地靠在他肩上。王子奇怪地感觉自己的胸膛被什么给刺穿了，仿佛这场想象中的决斗早已发生，而他被利剑刺穿过千百次。他输掉了每一场决斗，天鹅的羽毛在空中无尽飘散。</p><p>「还是……不要了。」天鹅抿了抿嘴唇，抱着膝盖坐在了地上，「女巫说，即便感到很愤怒，也不一定要立刻去伤害别人。她说怒火可以转化为力量。」</p><p>王子不禁微笑：「女巫有自己独特的施展魔法的方式。」</p><p>「但我很开心你这么——我本来以为我会惹你烦呢。」</p><p>「不会的。」王子摸着他的脸颊，「哪怕我状态很糟，你也不需要只为我着想，好吗？你的感受对我很重要，很重要……你的事情不是小事。」</p><p>天鹅闭上眼睛，温顺地蹭着他的手掌：「嗯……谢谢。那你现在感觉好多了是吗？太好了。」</p><p>王子用额头拱了拱他的肩，像他平时对自己那样：「我们回去吧，我得去图书室把信抄一份，然后……我有点别的事要忙，你帮我交给黑天鹅，好吗？」</p><p>「好吧。我本来也得送送他，不然我怕水妖会把他淹死。」天鹅皱了皱眉，语气一本正经的，「他今早也没去餐厅，听说他不太舒服，一直没出客房的门。是吃不惯这里的食物吗？他老跟我抱怨食物，但我也不太明白，因为我只要有玉米吃就很高兴了……」</p><p>「搞不好是被我昨晚在厨房发作的样子给吓到了。」</p><p>「我等下去看看他吧。你别担心，他不是个会轻易害怕的人。」</p><p>王子把信纸从记事板夹上取下，拿在手里叠好：「希望他没事。」</p><hr/><p>接下来一周多的时间，王子过得相当难熬，脑子里不停地想着那封信，懊恼自己这里写得不对，那里写得不好，哪句话有歧义，哪个词不准确……</p><p>他对心理医生一五一十说了自己和黑天鹅的冲突，对方如往常般问：「这件事让你有什么样的感觉？」他也只好乖乖地分析自己的感受。</p><p>「你相信他对你说的那些话吗？」心理医生问。</p><p>「我不知道我该相信什么……所以我才写了那封信。你之前鼓励我去向周围的人求证，我对自己的那些消极看法到底是不是真的，所以，我想知道她真实的想法。」</p><p>「这一次，风险有点高。你觉得自己准备好了吗？」</p><p>「没有，」王子老实地回答，「我都快吓死了。」</p><p>「既然你这么害怕，为什么还要写信给她呢？」</p><p>「我……我想让她知道我在乎她。我想向她道歉，想要告诉她我确实很珍惜她曾经给予我的温暖和快乐。」</p><p>「如果她的回信真的印证了一些你最糟的想法，你最害怕会发生些什么？」</p><p>「我怕……我会失控，崩溃，丧失理智，丧失勇气，我怕我会再一次走进那个很黑暗的地方……」</p><p>「这会让你……？」</p><p>王子深深吸了一口气，闭了闭眼：「在那个黑暗的地方，我可能会想死。而如果我想死，那我就会相信，我确实不爱天鹅。我所谓的爱只是一种幻觉，不然我不会这么想死。我根本不懂怎么爱别人，我已经被彻底摧毁了，是一具行尸走肉。他为我付出了那么多，无时无刻不在照顾我，可我什么事也没为他做过，没能好好爱他珍惜他，只是在把他和我一起拖下水。」</p><p>「他会游泳。他游得比谁都好。」</p><p>王子的手在腿上搓了几下，苦笑道：「是啊。我知道。他的确是。」</p><p>「这次我们可能没时间深入这一点了，我想给你留个作业——为天鹅做一件事，去表达你的爱。」</p><p>「表达我的爱？」</p><p>「是的，不过你要记得，不仅仅是让他感受到爱，你也要能感受到你爱他才行。可以是很小的一件事，也可以是一场宏大的浪漫冒险，然后我们下周再来谈谈你做的这件事，聊聊你具体是怎么看待爱，怎么体会爱，怎么付出爱的。你觉得可以吗？」</p><p>「嗯……好吧。」王子把双手拧在一起。</p><p>「你可别想着要做个完美情人啊，不要给自己苛刻地评分，重点是去认识你的感受。」</p><p>王子吐了吐舌头：「好的。」</p><p>「关于那封信，你愿意和我一起模拟一下，收到回信的场面吗？从最好的情况，到最糟糕的。」</p><p>那简直是王子经历过的最痛苦的一次心理咨询了。他都忍不住怀疑，这种治疗难道不是该让他感觉更好才对吗？</p><p>但是很快，可能会令他更痛苦的事发生了。很巧，就发生在他打算完成心理医生的作业，向天鹅示爱的同一天。</p><p>「黑天鹅在温室，」天鹅告诉他，「他在帮女巫搬沙砾，他说他给你带了回信，你去拿吧。」</p><p>「那个……他干嘛不干脆交给你？」</p><p>「啊，对呀，为什么呢？」天鹅侧了侧头，好像刚刚注意到这个问题似的。</p><p>王子暗自叹息。他或许做了足够的练习来面对前女友的回信，但是要面对那次可怕争执之后的黑天鹅？完全没有心理准备。</p><p>但这种毫无准备给了他一点奇怪的兴奋感——也许这一次，他不至于再那么溃不成军了？黑天鹅到底会怎么表现？他的反复无常王子也不是第一次见了，还会显得那么可怕吗？</p><p>一边这样胡思乱想，王子一边走到了温室，女巫和黑天鹅正在里面交谈着。看到王子来了，女巫向他打了招呼，然后非常迅速地就找了个借口离开。王子真的怀疑这个女人或许确实能通灵，有些事情她根本不可能知道的。</p><p>「欢迎。」王子板着脸说，「看来你听取了我的建议，真的打算常来了。」</p><p>黑天鹅低着头，脚在地上胡乱挪动：「如果你不想和我说话，那我把信交给你，你就可以走了。我保证以后不会再来，你再也不用见到我。」</p><p>「我以为你是天鹅的好兄弟呐。」王子扬了扬眉，「你就这么放着他不管了？让他和我这种疯子来往？你不怕再见到他时，他肚子上多个血窟窿？让我猜猜，也许你不是真的在乎他？」</p><p>黑天鹅猛地抬起头，眼睛睁得老大。天鹅在惊讶时也会把眼睛睁很大，但是和他的表情相差巨大。他们那么相像，却又那么不同。</p><p>「你……你没告诉天鹅我对你做了什么。」黑天鹅的声音在颤抖，「我不明白为什么，但是，我真的很感激。」</p><p>「我也不明白为什么。」王子抱起双臂，「收起你的感激，放下我的信。」</p><p>「我知道自己不是个好人。」他低声道，「也许我原本就不配拥有朋友。」</p><p>王子抿着嘴唇，发出不屑的哼声：「你难道希望我否定？」</p><p>黑天鹅叹了一口气，向他走近一步，王子迅速倒退，黑天鹅赶紧停下。他的双手不安地在裤子上蹭了两下，说：「我向你道歉。那天在厨房里，我的所作所为非常恶劣，在那之后，我一直为此后悔。」</p><p>「也许除了向别人道歉之外，你还可以稍微考虑一下——干脆别这么做？」</p><p>「我——你说得对。」黑天鹅低下头，「我发誓以后不会再这样做了。」</p><p>「说得好像我还会给你机会这样做似的。」</p><p>「不，你不会。」黑天鹅苦涩地说，「我不会再来了。」</p><p>他从怀中掏出了信封，放在温室中央摆满花盆的台子上，然后，他向后退了几步，紧张地看着王子。</p><p>王子的手指在胳膊上敲了敲：「在公社，没有任何人是这里的主人，没人能决定谁能造访，谁不能。如果你想来，我没有资格拦着你。」</p><p>「这和『资格』无关。你不想见我，我就不会再来。」</p><p>王子上前拿过了信封：「那太好了，再见。」</p><p>黑天鹅张了张嘴，像一座高耸的城墙突然坍塌，他黑色的身体以一种消极的姿势崩溃了。</p><p>离开温室前，王子却又忍不住停下脚步，用信封在腿上拍了拍：「我有个问题想问你。」</p><p>「你问。」他的声音有气无力的。</p><p>王子回过身面对他，把信封都捏皱了：「在厨房里你说的那些话……你的确是那么想的吗？你对我的看法真的就像你说的那样？」</p><p>「什么……」黑天鹅挠了挠后颈，「不，当然不是，根本就没有一句是真的。我当时只想伤害你罢了，因为被你给抓到了痛处……我总能轻易找到别人的弱点去攻击，当个恶毒婊子是我最大的天赋。」</p><p>「我怎么才能相信你现在说的是实话？」</p><p>「说得对，你不能……」黑天鹅绝望地摇了摇头。</p><p>「……再问我一遍。」</p><p>「什么？」</p><p>「那天我们吵起来之前，你问了我一个问题，把我惹急了。就假装我们回到了当时的交谈，再问我一遍——如果你还记得。」</p><p>黑天鹅的眼睛亮了亮：「你母亲……她从没对你动过手吧？」</p><p>「那不是她第一次打我。」王子低声说。</p><p>黑天鹅的瞳色忽然变得黯淡，但并没让王子感到恐惧。</p><p>「倒也不是说她经常打我——她相信这种管教方式用多了就不管用了，所以她很谨慎。而且，她很少亲手打我，往往是由家庭教师来动手。」</p><p>「我……我真的很抱歉。」黑天鹅的声音温柔得都不像他了，「我问了个很蠢的问题。」</p><p>「你呢？」王子直视着黑天鹅的眼睛。</p><p>黑天鹅安静地看着他，肩膀轻微抖了抖：「我父母都相信体罚是培养男孩子品格的重要方式，我所在的学校也和他们持同样观点。而我一直和任何形式的权威格格不入，所以，从小到大，我都没少挨打。」</p><p>王子攥紧信封的手指松了松。</p><p>「高中时，我最大的安慰是到城市公园的湖边去见天鹅。虽然我们几乎不交谈，但只要能看到他飞翔，和他一起在湖里玩水，我就能放任自己想象，我有一天也能像他一样自由，不再被生活中的一坨狗屎给困住。」</p><p>「我能明白……」王子轻声说，「我很期待，将来能更多地认识你。前提是，如果我能避免被你伤害的话。」</p><p>他快速低头，转身要走，却被黑天鹅拉住了胳膊。被捏紧的地方还带着上一次的灼痛，但这次，王子没有感到惊慌。</p><p>「谢谢你……」黑天鹅说，「你是个比我好得多的人。」</p><p>王子没有看他，只是抽回胳膊，离开。</p><hr/><p>拆开信封时，他们坐在花园的凉亭里，风铃草低垂着头，在他们脚边涌起紫色的云雾。天鹅一如既往，每当王子需要他在身边支持，他就在那里。白净的身影在春日花丛中显得格外突出，使人安心。</p><p>信纸被展开，所有的褶皱都已抚平，每一道字迹都清晰，写下这些字句的人，也把自己的意思表达得无比明确。</p><p>王子一字一句读着她的话，眼角逐渐湿润，最后，他把信纸贴在胸前，牢牢地将遥远的温暖印在自己心口。「她不恨我。」他轻声说。</p><p>「哦……那，那很好啊。」天鹅呆呆地说，「不过，怎么可能有人会恨你呢……」</p><p>王子笑了笑，把信小心地收进怀中，站起来握住天鹅的手，说：「来，我也想要写封信给你。」</p><p>「啊？你是说，写了之后读给我听吗？好呀。」天鹅高兴地说。</p><p>王子扬了扬眉，他拉起天鹅，把手环到他肩上搂住他：「带我去湖边。」他的脸贴住天鹅的脖颈。</p><p>他就这样带着王子从花园里飞了起来，翅膀发出呼啸的声音，花丛细碎的草叶被风扬起。王子闭上了眼睛，树木的气息被挟裹着拂过他的脸。再度睁眼时，他们已经来到了湖边。雪花莲在他们脚下无声地绽放，永远不知疲惫，永远洁白无暇。</p><p>没有带什么野餐布，他也像天鹅那样直接碰触着草坪。他让天鹅仰面躺下，青草生长在他赤裸的肩旁，环绕他皓白的身体。王子从兜里取出一支笔，跨坐到天鹅的腰上。</p><p>「我前几天跟画家谈了谈，」王子微笑道，「放心，我没跟他决斗，但我告诉他他伤害了你的感情。他向我保证以后讲话会更谨慎。」</p><p>「唔……谢谢。」天鹅的眼睛眨了眨，盯着他手中的笔。</p><p>「哦，这个，是我跟画家借来的。专门用来在皮肤上画画、写字，笔迹可以保持很久，但是用水洗的话，马上就能洗干净。」</p><p>「你借它干嘛？」</p><p>王子的手指撑在天鹅裸露的胸膛上，笔在手中转了两圈：「我要写封信给你。」</p><p>天鹅的眼睛闪烁着光芒，他的双臂狂热地敞开，像是准备好接纳整个天地。「原来，你真的会给我写信。」他低声呢喃道，好像快要哭了，「而且还是只属于我的信。」</p><p>他撑起身体，拽着王子的肩用力吻他。他的热切让王子身形不稳地趴在他身上，吮着他的嘴唇，伸出舌头与他尽情纠缠。草屑被他们身体的撕扯搅得四下纷飞，王子的心也轻飘飘地飞舞着。</p><p>王子终于勉强直起身来，喘息着打开笔帽，露出记号笔的尖端：「我选了绿色，湖水的颜色，在你身上应该会很好看。」</p><p>天鹅发出呜咽般的鸣叫，抬了一下头，脖子伸长，王子伸手温柔地抚摸他的脸颊。然后他按住天鹅的肩膀，从那里开始写下给他的信。</p><p>绿色的墨迹在天鹅白皙的肌肤上生长，王子小心翼翼地在信里讲述着，所有那些他输掉的决斗，纷飞的羽毛缠裹他被利剑戳穿的尸体，他告诉他，自己如何在床脚下无助地抱紧身体，眼睁睁看着天鹅被吞噬，他写下他为天鹅而感到的恐惧，他的噩梦，他的不甘，他的寻求，他的失落。</p><p>他用所有能找到的语言告诉他，他爱着他的感觉。他写下他们相遇的那一天，他写下他们未曾相遇的过去，他写他们殊途别离，他写他们共同死去，他写他们相依为命。他细数那些与他共度的日子，雾气升腾的湖面，向天空起飞的群鹅，鸟鸣阵阵的树林。他写下他们生活的痕迹，水妖缠绵悱恻的歌声，树枝在城堡的走廊里奔跑，女巫和医生在温室的绿植间轻声交谈。</p><p>他用最拙劣的语言试图讲述天鹅那无法诉尽的美，告诉他这是让自己能逃离窒息感的唯一救赎。他写他的眼睛，他的笑容，他的拥抱，他的温暖，他对自己的保护，他起飞时肩膀的弧度，他入水时翅膀的张扬。他写下他亲吻自己胸膛时，那种仿佛被爱之箭刺破的感觉，既甜蜜又疼痛。</p><p>春天，王子写了一封信给天鹅，一封遇水就会消失的信。但因为他们被写了下来，便永远存在，没人能撕碎。</p><p>天鹅擦去他脸上的眼泪，轻声安慰他。王子握住他的手，拉到唇下不住地亲吻，边吻边呢喃着：「我爱你。我爱你。」眼泪沿着指缝滴落。</p><p>「我能懂你的信，」天鹅温柔地说，「我能懂。你的每一道笔画我都懂。」</p><p>「我就知道你会懂。你一直懂我。」</p><p>天鹅把他拉向自己，抚摸他的后颈，盯着他的眼睛说：「求你别离开我，永远也别离开我，一直写信给我吧。我真的很害怕，怕你会离开我，可我不能没有你。」</p><p>是吗，原来天鹅也一样。在你如此深爱着一个人时，就好像有一座巨大的钟悬在你们头顶，厮守的每分钟都是借来的，随时可能被收回。每一个在他身边睁眼的早晨，你都会想，今天会是我失去他的那一天吗？</p><p>王子深深地吻着天鹅，记号笔掉落在草地上。天鹅的身上满是自己留下的字迹，湖水的绿色像纹身那样遍布他的躯体。「你好可爱。」王子轻吻着墨迹干透的地方，「我想写满你全身。」</p><p>「那就写吧。我挺喜欢这种笔笔尖的触感。」天鹅的脸微微一红，「皮肤上的感觉很奇妙。」</p><p>他依言将天鹅的身体翻过去，他的胸膛压着青草，绿色的湖水流淌在他背上，当他写满他的背，就写在他的胳膊上，写满他的胳膊，就写在他的手掌上，写满他的手掌，就写在他脖颈上……</p><p>天鹅修长的脖子带着他的信，像树木的枝条那样伸长，迎着天空的方向。</p><p>「我永远也写不完这封信。」他告诉他。</p><p>天鹅的眼睛明亮地燃烧，他轻轻地笑：「那太好了。」</p><p>当王子终于肯停下时，天鹅温柔地抱住了他的身体，好像他已经失去了全部的力气，只能软绵绵地躺在天鹅怀里。他摩挲着天鹅身上的字迹，把脸贴在他的胸膛，倾听他心跳的声音。</p><p>「你记得我告诉你，我写过一封遗书吧？遇到你之后撕掉了。」王子低声说。</p><p>「记得。怎么？」</p><p>「那时我绝望极了，特别恨她……我的前女友。那封遗书的目的是为了让所有人都知道，她需要为我的死负责。我想伤害她，要她为害死我而痛苦。」王子颤抖着闭上了眼睛，「她中枪之后，我后悔自己当时写下的每个字……尽管没有一个人读过。每次想起我都很后怕。」</p><p>天鹅抚摸着他的胳膊，轻轻地「嗯」了一声。</p><p>「我不想再成为那天晚上的自己，因为自己感到很受伤，就想要去伤害别人……我不想再回到那种状态中。我想写些不一样的东西，写最好的信给你。」</p><p>天鹅往自己身上看了看：「你干得不错。」</p><p>王子笑了笑：「我希望是吧……」</p><p>「真的，我喜欢你的信，我不想把它洗掉。」</p><p>「还是洗掉吧。难道你想要公社的人都能读到它吗？」</p><p>「穿上衣服遮起来就好了呀。」</p><p>「……那我倒要看看你能憋得住多久不下水。」</p><p>结果是，一直到三天后，王子实在忍不了了，把天鹅给按进了浴缸，拿花洒往他身上浇水，这封信才被洗掉。天鹅哇哇大叫着抗议，两个人在浴缸里湿漉漉地笑成一团。天鹅抱着王子让他发誓，他还会给他写好多好多信，才终于罢休。</p><hr/><p>和女王定时电话联络以来，是王子这辈子听她说话最多的日子了。一边听着她五花八门的絮叨，王子一边懒洋洋地晃着秋千。当对方说话的热情终于随着话题的耗尽而冷却下来时，他突然问道：「妈妈，你为什么一直没再婚？」</p><p>「你问这个干嘛？该不会是想拿这事责怪我吧？我没给你再找个爸爸，害你过得很不幸？」</p><p>「冷静点，」王子叹了口气，揉了揉眉心，「我没想责怪你什么。我只是问了你一个问题。」</p><p>女王的呼吸声在电话那头响了很久，才开口：「我不知道，有什么必要呢？王室成员的任务不就是生育后代嘛，我有你了。」</p><p>「可是，难道你就不想要……哪怕不是再婚，只是有个最好的朋友，可以坐在一起，肩膀靠着肩膀，在沙发上看电视？你一直连个固定的情人都没有。」</p><p>「你就是太多愁善感了，一天到晚想着这些，我可没你这份闲心。」</p><p>王子叹了口气：「我挂了。」</p><p>「等下！」女王急躁地说。</p><p>「我——要——挂——啦——拜——拜——妈——妈——」</p><p>「别闹了，你想听实话？上一次的体验也没好到让我想要再来一次。好不容易，你下定决心了，准备好了，要和你千挑万选的男人共度一生了，但床都没睡暖呢，他突然就离开了。」</p><p>王子直起了身子，认真地柔声说：「我很遗憾。」</p><p>「所以……有什么必要呢？别把人生寄托在虚无缥缈的事情上，我一直在警告你：找个门当户对的公主结婚生子，其它的事不重要。」</p><p>「妈妈……你是什么时候知道我是同性恋的？」</p><p>电话那头是一片可怕的沉默，连呼吸声都听不到了，王子怀疑她是不是昏过去了。</p><p>「我……我不、我也不知道……我是说，那个……」</p><p>「别那么紧张，说出这个词也不会烫到你的。」</p><p>女王骂了句脏话，王子挑了挑眉。</p><p>「我认为自己不知道。所以，准确说，我确实一直不知道。」女王说。</p><p>「好吧，现在你知道了。」</p><p>「……可你又怎么能确定呢？也许这只是暂时的，也许这是一次例外。你很容易异想天开，给自己幻想出浪漫独特的爱情。」</p><p>王子失望地闭了闭眼：「不，这不是暂时的，也不是什么例外。」说完之后，他才发现，这是他第一次向自己承认这一点。</p><p>女王长长地叹了口气：「随便了，我现在也管不了你了。所以，我无所谓了。你想怎么过就怎么过吧。」</p><p>「无所谓」听起来不算理想，不像「我爱你」「我为你骄傲」那么好听，但这是女王，她本来也不会说那种话。王子决定这已经是自己的胜利了。</p><p>「很高兴能和你聊这些，」他不太确定自己是不是在讽刺，「我保证我没把人生寄托在虚无缥缈的事情上。」</p><p>「还是走着瞧吧。」</p><p>王子笑了：「不，真的，我想……能逐渐认识自己，明明是非常脚踏实地的事。」</p><p>对面没什么反应，好在王子原本也没抱期待，他摇了摇头：「我得走了，有个活动要参加。」</p><p>「再见，孩子。」</p><p>王子从秋千上站起身来，惊讶地发现自己并不感到痛苦，他已经不再像过去那样需要母亲的认可了。</p><p>他把电话装进口袋里，向着城堡大门前的空地走去，篝火已经架了起来，火星在黄昏的光线下四处飞舞。大家三三两两聚在一起，地上铺着毯子和垫子，折叠椅摆得到处都是。画家给黑天鹅卷了一根他最得意的烟，黑天鹅接过来深深地吸了一大口，那副模样让王子有点担心， 等下要记得让天鹅多留意他一些。</p><p>女巫坐在她的摇椅上，喝着自酿的草莓水果酒，王子在她脚边的垫子上坐好，向后靠去，用手肘撑住地面。</p><p>「你怎么才来？」女巫问。</p><p>「刚刚给我母亲打了个电话。终于正式向她出柜了。」</p><p>女巫缓缓点了点头：「她的反应呢？」</p><p>「不太好，也不太坏。」王子仰头看着被晚霞染红的天空，「事情没我想得那么可怕。我很久都没感觉这么平静和轻松了。」</p><p>「恭喜你。」女巫给他倒了一杯水果酒，递到他手上。</p><p>王子抿了一口，酸甜的味道溢满口腔，他抬头看了看女巫：「我怎么才能成为像你这样的人呢？我猜你也不是一夜之间就变成了现在的你吧。」</p><p>女巫有些惊讶地看着他，眼中露出笑意：「成为我？很容易啊，首先，你需要成为女人。」</p><p>王子笑了：「其次，需要成为女巫。」</p><p>「看，你学得多快！」女巫对他挤挤眼，「很有潜力。」</p><p>王子和她碰碰杯，喝下一大口水果酒，然后他叹了一口气：「那么，就这样了？一个笑话就完了？这次你就没有什么智慧的箴言，成熟的劝诫吗？」</p><p>女巫握紧她的披肩，温柔地凝视着王子：「没有。你会找到你自己的方法的，我对你有信心。」</p><p>王子望向熊熊燃烧的篝火，将杯中酒一饮而尽，站起身来，在女巫的额头上落下一个吻。</p><p>他正要离开时，医生向他们走来。她对女巫说：「我预感到，你等下会跟我跳舞的。」</p><p>「你得换点更有魅力的台词了，亲爱的。」</p><p>「得啦，你就喜欢我这样。」</p><p>水妖在空中飘着，多彩渐变的裙子下方，小提琴手正在给琴调音，天鹅和树枝在一旁聊天。</p><p>「我看了一部电影，讲的是一个男孩想要跳芭蕾。」树枝说，「那里面说，跳舞就是要表达你自己。比如说，愤怒的时候，他就会跳踢踏。」</p><p>「我以为他想跳芭蕾？」天鹅挠挠头。</p><p>「先别管那个，踢踏，看好了！」</p><p>树枝穿着皮鞋的双脚在地面上富有节奏感地击打着，水妖开始配合她，作出一种鼓点般的配乐声，天鹅惊讶地抬头看她。这可太精彩了，王子忍俊不禁，在一旁的毯子上面坐着观赏起来。</p><p>「来呀！」树枝冲天鹅喊。天鹅便学着她的动作，也跳了起来。他没有穿皮鞋，脚掌踩在地上不会像树枝那样发出砰砰的响声，但他好像还是很快就找到了踢踏舞的乐趣，越跳越来劲。</p><p>两个人在那里对着乱舞了一通，天鹅笑着说：「为什么我跳起来不觉得愤怒啊，我觉得很快乐。」</p><p>「你好奇怪。」树枝也笑了。</p><p>「是啊。」天鹅点点头，「我是很奇怪。我喜欢自己这样。」</p><p>「我也喜欢你这样。」树枝郑重地说。</p><p>如果他们不是在跳着姿态非常奇怪的踢踏舞，王子简直要被他们感动哭了。</p><p>两个人嘻嘻哈哈地停下来，天鹅问：「那你不愤怒的时候，跳什么舞呢？」</p><p>「不知道。」</p><p>「你总是感到很愤怒吗，树枝？」天鹅歪着头问。</p><p>树枝挠挠手臂：「差不多吧。」</p><p>小提琴手招呼他们道：「我来伴奏，你们跳一支华尔兹吧。」</p><p>「我才不呢。」树枝吐了吐舌头，「华尔兹无聊死了，一点也不能『表达自我』。」</p><p>「可以的。」王子不禁插嘴道，「你可以自由地跳华尔兹，用一种表达自我的方法跳。」</p><p>天鹅好像刚发现王子也在，他立在原地，久久地注视着王子。当华尔兹的音乐响起时，天鹅向他伸出手：「来，让我也写封信给你。」</p><p>王子笑了，拉住他的手站起来，顺着他的牵引，转了一个圈，投入他怀中。</p><p>水妖小声问：「那是什么意思啊？」</p><p>树枝摇了摇头：「谁知道，他俩都很奇怪。」</p><p>天鹅在小提琴的乐声中起舞，他的身体对音乐似乎有一种天性的直觉，他自然而然地领舞，王子跟随着他的舞步，呼应着他的动作，火焰将他白润的肌肤染成暖黄，他的笑容在夕阳下恣意燃烧。</p><p>「你跳得真好。」王子在他耳边轻声说，「也麻烦你一直给我写信吧。」</p><p>天鹅望着他的眼睛：「谢谢你，总是让我感到自己是完美的。」</p><p>春天，天鹅写了一封信给王子，他们在冲天的火光下紧紧依偎，因为被写了下来，便永远存在，没人能撕碎。</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>